Your Curse, My Cure
by Kagura-Of-The-West
Summary: Hana comes to stay with Tohru after an accident with her family and meets Hatori. She finds out the secret and alos that she's the only one that can hug him. Slowly she falls in love while trying to take care of herself and Saya. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, although I would love to own Hatori and Akito. I do own Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

-------------------------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter One

---------------------------------------

Saki Hanajima sucked softly on a piece of pocky while resting her cheek on her palm, her dark eyes staring out the window of her room. She bit the pocky and held onto the end of the stick as she chewed, her eyes narrowing slightly. With a sigh, she walked into the hallway and grabbed the phone, dialing the Souma's number. "Hello, this is Saki Hanajima. Is Tohru available?" she asked in her monotonous voice.

"Hana-chan, how are you?" came the cheerful reply.

"I'm fine, I was wondering if I'd be allowed to come stay with you for a while," she said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Stay? Why?" Tohru asked, her voice filling with curiosity.

"Home isn't really a home right now," she replied with a soft sigh, gripping the receiver softly. She heard Tohru put the phone down then yell in the background and then a shuffling sound was heard. She heard Tohru pick the phone back up and giggle softly, out of breath.

"Shigure-san said it's okay if you stay, he said you can stay for however long you need to," she said. "But I must ask, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there," she replied and placed the phone down on the receiver before walking back into her room. She began placing clothes into a large duffel bag, biting her lip as she did so.

She didn't really want to run away from her problems but things had gotten out of hand. Her powers had manifested in a way like never before and she had actually sent Megumi to the hospital. She didn't really want to get Tohru involved because she didn't want Tohru hurt but she had to get out of the house. She knew her parents loved her, but it was like they were avoiding her. They even sent her grandmother to leave with her aunt, in fear that she'd hurt her.

She finished packing her clothes and grabbed her essentials, stuffing them into the bag. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, but if it got to the point where Tohru would be hurt, she'd leave the Souma residence immediately. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked out the door and trekked silently to the Souma house until she stood outside.

After a large breath, she knocked on the door and waited until Tohru slid it open with a large smile. "Hana-chan, come in," she said and ushered her in, taking the large bag from her and disappearing down the hallway. She returned shortly and sat at the table with Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and another man Hana had never met before. "Hana-chan, you've met everyone except Hatori-san," Tohru said while gesturing to the handsome man that sat next to Shigure.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hatori-san," she said and gave a slight bow, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He nodded in reply and resumed talking to Shigure about some inane subject.

"Now, Hana-chan, we could go outside and you could tell me what's wrong," Tohru said softly to her. Her large brown eyes filled up with concern and she covered her hand with her own. "Would you like to?"

Hana nodded and they stood and walked outside, sitting on the step. She sighed and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "I don't want you to worry nor do I want to burden you with my problems, Tohru-chan," she began, "but I've been having problems at home for some time."

"Like what, Hana-chan?" she asked.

"My powers have been out of control lately, I injured Megumi very badly," she said with a deep frown. "It was unintentional but it happened none-the-less. I was very distraught over something and Megumi was very concerned, he held my hand and kept asking me what was wrong. I was getting very frustrated at this and I turned my head towards him and my dempa flung him backwards into the dresser.

"I hadn't realized what I had done until he lay slumped on the floor. I cried out for my parents and they came running into the room. My mother screamed when she saw Megumi and she cried, staring at me in horror. I was ashamed and I cried as well, it was very difficult to explain to the hospital. After that, my mother sent my grandmother to live with my aunt in fear that I would hurt her too.

"I didn't want to come here, in case I hurt you or your friends but I had to get out of that house. I assure you, Tohru-chan, if my powers get out of hand I'll leave before anyone gets hurt," she said, her eyes staring at the ground and filling with unshed tears.

"Hana-chan, it'll be all right," Tohru said and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her head onto her shoulder. She gently stroked Hana's hair as the girl let her tears flow, her body trembling. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

"Tohru-chan," a voice said from the doorway. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Oh, no, Hatori-san," Tohru said with a smile. "What's the matter?"

"Shigure wants to know what you'll be making for dinner," he said.

Tohru gasped. "Dinner! I forgot," she exclaimed and jumped up, running into the kitchen.

Hana wiped away her tears and sniffled quietly, looking up when Hatori handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you," she whispered and wiped her eyes with the soft cloth, her cheeks tingeing with pink.

"Don't be afraid to show your tears," he said softly, his murky eyes staring down at her. "Tohru will do anything she can to protect you, let her."

Hana smiled up at him. "I like your waves, they're very comforting and peaceful," she said and stood, handing him his handkerchief.

"Keep it," he replied and walked back inside, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She sighed and looked down at the white cloth, it had a dark blue bordering on it with an 'H' embroidered in red on the bottom right corner. She rubbed her thumb over it before placing it in her pocket and walking back inside as well. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked up the stairs, in Tohru's room. She fell onto Tohru's bed and fanned herself before hearing a creak from the doorway. She sat up and stared at the prince, as her school had dubbed him.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Hanajima-san," he said and gave a small bow. "I was just wondering if everything was to your liking so far."

"Yes, everything is fine, Souma-san," she replied with a small nod.

"You can call me Yuki," he replied with a small smile.

"And you can call me Hana," she said with a smile of her own before standing and following him down the stairs. They sat at the table as Tohru placed soup in front of them with rice. After they ate dinner, Hana walked outside and stopped near a pond, looking in at all the fish. "I wish I could be carefree like you all," she whispered.

"What's stopping you?" she heard someone ask.

She turned to see Hatori sitting by the edge of the pond, a cigarette dangling out of his lips. "A lot of things," she replied and walked over to him, plopping down next to him and huddling her legs up to her body.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I suppose you know about my powers, well I can't always control them," she said and stared at the blue water. "They're giving me hell right now."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you saying something about a person named Megumi," he said while inhaling the cigarette.

"My little brother," she said. "I injured him with my powers and he's in the hospital right now."

"Oh, how unfortunate," he murmured softly.

"Why is it so warm in the daytime but so cold in the evening," she asked and tried to pull her legs closer to her. She looked over at him when she felt something warm draped over her shoulders and realized it was his jacket. She pulled it closer and caught a whiff of his scent, cigarettes and a soft cologne. Oddly, the smell gave her a heady feeling, just being next to the man gave her a heady feeling.

"We should head back inside," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," she replied and stood, handing him his jacket when he did as well. They walked inside in silence and parted ways to different rooms. As Hana laid next to Tohru that night she found herself thinking back to the smell of his jacket. She also found herself thinking about how warm it was sitting next to him, and his eyes. The murky depths sending slight shivers throughout her body. _Saki, what is wrong with you_, she asked herself before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Hana shifted slightly and groaned, opening her eyes and looking around the darkness of the room. She sat up and got out of the bed, quietly pulling a book from her bag and leaving the room. She walked down the stairs and into the sitting room, where she slumped against the wall near the door outside and began reading her book.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" a voice said from the doorway.

She looked up at Shigure and gave a small smile. "Shouldn't you?"

"I have a really bad sleeping schedule, I'm up at hours like this writing," he replied. "I just came to get some more coffee and saw you sitting in here."

"I couldn't sleep, I was restless," she replied.

"So you come and read by moonlight," he teased and sat next to her. "What're you reading anyway?"

"One of your books," she replied and showed him the cover.

"Ah, so you are," he said with a wolfish grin and stood. "Well, I'll leave you to your reading."

"Could you bring me some coffee, Shigure-san?" she asked and gave a small smile when he nodded.

"Ah, hey Ha'ri," he said when he was in the hallway. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Hana's heart sped up when she heard his voice reply, she looked at the ground while trying to calm her heart. _What's wrong with me_, she asked herself as she saw him look into the room and see her against the wall. He walked in and placed her cup of coffee on the ground next to her and sat a few feet away.

"Enjoying your book?" he asked and gave her a side glance.

"Yes," she replied and looked over at him, biting her lip softly. "May I ask, why do you have you hair covering your eye?"

"It's partially blind so there's no reason in leaving it uncovered," he said and laid his head back against the wall. He turned to her again and watched her resume reading her book, taking sips of her coffee every now and then. He looked to the doorway and saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo staring at them.

"What're you guys doing?" Tohru asked, drawing the attention of her dark-haired friend.

"We couldn't sleep," Hatori replied.

"Damn insomniacs, keeping everyone else up," Kyo muttered and walked back up the stairs, giving off a loud yawn.

"Oh," Tohru replied with a smile and walked up the stairs as well, followed by Yuki who shook his head.

Hana turned to Hatori and they shared a smile, quickly turning away from each other. Hana bit her lip and closed her book, turning completely to Hatori. He looked at her for a long time before moving closer to her and facing her as well. She smiled before looking at the book that laid on the floor a foot away. "Hatori-san, have you ever been in love?" she asked while touching the cover of the love novel.

"Yes, I have," he replied and stared at her intently.

"I read about love in these books and other books like these but I've never experienced it for myself," she said and looked at him again. "What does it feel like? Why do people sometimes come out happy? Why sometimes hurt?"

"Love can feel like many things, for me it was wonderful," he said with a small smile. "I felt like I had never before, it made me very happy and nothing could bring me down from my high. As for happiness and unhappiness, sometimes people can stand in the way of others love and the lovers come out hurt."

"What about you? What happened to your lover?" she asked and leant forward slightly on the palms of her hands.

Hatori stared into her curious, dark eyes with an uncomfortable expression. "Someone stood in the way and certain measures had to be taken to fix the damage that was done."

"Oh," she said softly, falling back on her bottom. "That almost makes me not want to fall in love."

"You should always want to fall in love even if you can come out hurt," he replied and stared down at her sad expression. He placed his fingers under her chin and pulled it up, staring into her eyes before lowering his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and inviting, they tasted like chocolate pocky and coffee. It felt like something out of Shigure's novels.

Hana sighed into the kiss, letting Hatori's tongue enter her mouth and lick it clean, leaving his taste. She never thought someone could taste like something but he tasted like cigarettes and something that was just him. She let her hand raise to his cheek and ran her thumb across his cheekbone softly. She pulled away for air and stared at him with flushed cheeks, her eyes filled with surprise. "That was unexpected," she said and sat back on her legs.

"Yes, that was," he said and ran his hand threw his hair, revealing his other eye. He stood and pulled her up only to grasp to her when she stepped on the book and slipped. He awaited for the loud "poof" but it never came and he stared down at the girl he held against his chest. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slightly agape. He held her away and stared down at her before rushing into Shigure's study.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Yoko Touma


	2. Chapter Two Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, although I would love to own Hatori and Akito. I do own Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

---------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Two 

-----------------------------

"What's wrong, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked, his glasses drooping down his nose.

"Saki-chan..." he said and sat in front of the dark-haired man. "She..."

"What?" he asked while pushing the glassed with his middle finger.

"She fell into my arms and I didn't transform," he said, his eyes still wide.

"What!" he said.

"I know," Hatori replied and rubbed his temples.

"Should we tell Akito about this?" Shigure asked.

"I think we might have to," he replied and rested his elbows on the desk before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shigure said and the door slid open to reveal Hana who stared at Hatori in confusion. She walked in and closed the door behind her and sat down next to them.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but what did you mean when you said 'transform'?" she asked.

"We might as well tell her," Shigure said and turned to the confused girl. "The Souma's have a curse that if they're hugged by a member of the opposite sex they'll transfer into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Kyo's the exception, he transforms into the cat."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but for some reason when we embraced, I didn't transform," Hatori said with a confused gaze.

"When you came to visit for the first time, we all transformed even when you hugged us so this is very baffling," Shigure said with a small smile. "We'll have to inform Akito-san, the head of the Souma family about this and you will most likely have to meet with him."

"I understand," she said with a small nod, a smile on her lips. "I always suspected you all of hiding something, I'm relieved to know it's not dangerous."

"It can be dangerous to us if anyone knows about it, so you must keep this secret, Saki-chan," Shigure said and smiled at her smile.

"Hatori-san, are you all right?" she asked the quiet man, watching him turn to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied while rubbing his eyes. "You should probably get some sleep though, you'll have to meet with Akito tomorrow morning."

She nodded and left the room, walking up the stairs and slipping back into bed with Tohru. She feel asleep thinking about the secret and Hatori's kiss.

---------------------------------------------

Hana sat up and stretched while yawning before sliding her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She slipped her feet into her black slippers and walked out of the room, enjoying the breeze on her bare legs. She walked into the sitting room and sat down beside Yuki as Tohru began placing breakfast on the table. She sat on the other side of Hana and smiled at her, then looked over to her left and saw Hatori.

"I'm glad to see you stayed for breakfast, Hatori-san," she said with a grin. "I thought you were going to leave last night."

"I figured I'd stay a little longer since Saki-chan and I have some business with Akito," he replied and placed a piece of fish in his mouth. Everyone turned their gaze to Hana and stared at her curiously.

"What business, Hatori?" Yuki asked and looked back over to the silent man.

"It seems Hatori doesn't transform when Hana hugs him but we do," Shigure said while sipping his tea. "She overheard us talking about the transformation so we had no choice but to tell her our secret, there was no other way to explain it."

"This is another reason why we were to meet with Akito," Hatori said as he finished his coffee.

"Is this true, Hana-chan? You can really hug Hatori-san?" Tohru asked with large, curious eyes.

Hana nodded and scooted over to him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and pulled herself closer. She inhaled his scent before pulling away and scooting back to her spot on the other side of Tohru. She finished her breakfast and stood, walking back into Tohru's room and grabbing a pair of jeans and a black tank-top. She showered and put her clothes on, walking back downstairs and slipped her shoes on. "Are we ready to go?" she asked Hatori and Shigure, who stood by the door.

"I believe we are, Saki-chan," Shigure replied with a smile and they got into Hatori's car. She sat in the back and stared out of the window, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Saki-chan," Hatori said and looked at her in his rearview mirror. "I'm sorry about last night, I was very forward."

Hana blushed and looked at him. "I-It's okay, I d-didn't mind...Hato...kun," she said while whispering the last part and tried to hide her scarlet face with her hair. Shigure looked back at her and then at his cousin with a large smile at seeing the small blush across the man's cheeks.

------------------------------

Hana heaved a large sigh as she walked into the Main House and down the halls to Akito's room. She stared over at the handsome boy she stood before, her heart thumping in her chest at his terrible vibes.

"Hello, Hanajima Saki," he said, lifting his head to look up at her face. "Hatori told me to go easy on you, I think he might be developing feelings for you like Kyo and Yuki have for Tohru."

Hana looked back at Hatori who kept his gaze on the boy in front of her. "Akito-san, I'd like to say first that your secret is safe with me. I know what it feels like to be rejected for who you are and I'll take this secret to my grave."

"You know what is like to 'be rejected for who you are'?" he asked in amusement. "How, pray tell, would you know that?"

"I have psychic powers that allow me to read other peoples vibes and I can tell what kind of person they are," she said with a smooth facade. "I can also harm people with my powers, I accidentally killed a young boy when I was little. This is the reason people are afraid of me and don't talk to me, all except Tohru-chan and Uo-chan."

Akito looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "What are my vibes telling you?"

"You're vibes are mixed, one minute their comforting then the next the frighten me terribly," she replied honestly and looked to the floor. Akito stood and walked over to her, lifting her chin with two fingers and looking down into her eyes. He leaned his face down to her neck and sniffed slightly, pulling his back to her ear.

"You have a lovely scent, it's a mixture of jasmine and Hatori," he whispered and turned away from her. "She can keep her memory, but if she slips up you know what to do Hatori."

"Akito, do you know why she can hug Hatori?" Shigure asked.

"I have a theory, since Hatori has a different power along with the curse maybe that gives him immunity along with her dempa," he said and sat down. He watched as Hatori led Hana out of the room and Shigure leave behind them.

"Do you think Akito's theory is possible?" Shigure asked.

"Most likely," Hatori replied.

Hana thought back to Akito's words. _A mixture of jasmine and Hatori_, she thought, _I was in his car so that could've been it. I couldn't possibly still smell like Hatori after sleeping in Tohru's room all night._

"Are you all right, Saki-chan?" Hatori asked and opened the car door for her.

"Yes, thank you," she replied and slide in, staring at his face as he shut the door. She sighed inaudibly as he got in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt. She leaned her head back against the seat, closing her dark eyes. The car came to a stop and she stepped out of it, walking into the Souma house with a frown on her face. _Why can't I get this man out of my head_, she asked herself walking up the stairs, _he's invading my mind_.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru yelled and ran up the stairs and into her room, sitting next to the dark-haired girl. "How'd it go?"

"It was all right, he wasn't as bad as you all said he'd be," she replied and fell back onto the bed.

"He never is on the first meeting," she replied with a small smile, it faltered. "Why do you seem so drained? What's on your mind?"

"Tohru-chan, what's it like to be in love?" she asked, her eyes staring into the brown depths. "I know how you feel about Yuki-chan, what does it feel like?"

Tohru blushed with a small smile. "Well, it makes me feel happy. Whenever I'm around Souma-kun I feel giddy and happy, he just makes me smile," she said softly, twiddling her fingers. "Souma-kun is the only who ever made my heart beat so fast, like it'll break through my chest. Whenever we're close, I just feel like I'll faint. I enjoy his company and his kindness, he makes me feel safe and comforted. I just like the feeling, I would give my life to keep it."

"So that's love?" she asked, sitting up.

"I think so, I believe that I love Souma-kun and that's enough for me," Tohru replied with one of her sweer smiles. "Well, I've got to prepare dinner so we'll chat later, okay?"

"Tohru-chan?" Hana called out as the girl was leaving.

"Yes?" she asked in reply.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a soft pleading in her eyes. "I'd like to try a new recipe and I heard the way to a mans' heart is through his stomach."

Tohru giggled. "Sure," she said and motioned her along.

Hana hopped up and followed after her friend, down the stairs and into the kitchen where she tied an apron onto her body. She heaved a sigh and filled a pot with water and placed it on the eye of the stove, turning it on. She began chopping up carrots and other vegetables as Tohru chopped of the beef. They talked and laughed as they prepared dinner, teasing eachothers' cooking skills.

"Hana-chan, can I ask you a question?" Tohru asked while mixing up the dough batter Hana had put together.

"You just did," Hana said with a small smile before nodding and taking the large bowl from her friend.

"Well, it's about earlier," she said as she watched her friend roll the dough around cubes of meat. "What did you ask me about Souma-kun?"

Hana froze and looked over to her friend, her eyes slightly widened, she gave a soft sigh. "I think I'm beginning to develop feelings for Hato-kun," she said softly, just above a whisper and placed the balls of dough in the oven. She then flattened pieces of dough and dabbed a spoonful of jelly in the middled, folding them over. "It's just that ever since I've gotten here, I can't shake the feelings in my stomach around him," she said and made slits on the edges of the dough.

"That's so cute, Hana-chan," Tohru replied with another smile as she watched her friend put those in the oven as well.

"I'm afraid though," she added. "I'm afraid I'm only suffering from infatuation and fooling myself. I don't want to do that because I like the way I feel and I want it to be something true, not just an imitation."

"Hana-chan, the heart works in mysterious ways and love takes hold of the unlikeliest people," Tohru said. "Not once did I think I'd fall in love with Souma-kun, but I did. I believe you're experiencing the first stages of what can become something more. Don't forget, Hana-chan, only you can realize what your heart is telling you. Only you know the truth."

Hana stared at her friend, seeing her in a whole new light. It was then she realized, Tohru could be very dense at times but she wasn't stupid, she was one of the smartest people she had ever met. She smiled at her friend and pulled the pastries out of the oven, putting funny designs on the jelly ones and letting them cool on the oven. "Come, let's feed these hungry men in the other room," she said with a small smile, carrying plates of food.

They sat at the table munching on Hana's pastries for a while in silence before Shigure sighed in content.

"These pastries are delicious, Tohru-chan," he said with a large grin, getting several nods of agreement.

"Oh, I didn't make them," Tohru giggled. "Hana-chan did."

Hana placed the rest of her pastry in her mouth before excusing herself and leaving the table. She walked into Tohru's room and sighed, falling onto the comfortable bed. _What's wrong with me?_

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Yoko Touma


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, although I would love to own Hatori and Akito. I do own Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

---------------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Three

-----------------------------

Hana stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large, white towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror and combed through her wet, tangled hair with her fingers. She shivered slightly from the cold air on her body as she finished and pulled the wavy hair over her shoulder. It had been a week since the last dinner and Hatori had left early the next morning, she felt slightly melancholy at not being able to see him.

"Pull yourself together, Saki," she said and walked out of the bathroom, into Tohru's room. She saw the petite girl laying on her bed with a book open in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hana smiled and took her clothes back into the bathroom, dressing in a pair of faded jeans, a dark purple tank top, and an old pair of sneakers. She let her hair stay free and walked back into the room, sitting next to her bag. "Tohru?"

Tohru turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I have to get more clothes from my home, so I'll be back soon," she said and picked up the bag, standing. "Are you sure that it's okay if I stay longer?"

"Of course, Shigure doesn't mind having you around especially since you know the secret," she said with a grin. "While you're out can you pick up the things on the grocery list, I would but I'm studying."

"Sure," she said and left the room, grabbing the grocery list out of the kitchen and heading out the door. She walked to her home and replaced her clothes with fresh ones, packing even more this time and left after saying good-bye to her mother. She walked down the sidewalk and stopped when a car pulled up next to her, watching as the window rolled down.

"Saki-chan, do you need a ride?" Hatori said.

"I'm just going to the store, I think I'll be fine," she replied with small smile.

"Be careful, they might think you're going to steal something with that large bag on your shoulder," he said with a small smirk.

"On second thought, is the offer still open?" she asked, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. She got in and threw her bag in the back and buckled her seat, rolling the window down slightly. "What were you doing?"

"I was actually on my way to Shigure's," he replied and lit a cigarette. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead," she replied and turned the radio on, stopping on a station. She smiled as the sweet voice of BoA invaded the car, singing 'Every Heart'. "I love this song, her voice is just so calming," she said with s small smile.

"It is nice," he replied.

"_I was afraid of darkness because I felt like I was left alone_," she sang softly and sat back humming with the rest. "_Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today!_"

"You're voice is beautiful, Saki-chan," he said softly, causing her to turn her eyes onto him. "I like it."

Hana blushed and thought back to Akito's words.

_I think he might be developing feelings for you..._

"Thank you," she replied as they pulled into the driveway of the grocery store and he shut the car off. _I'm just being silly, he could never see me that way_, she thought to herself. They stepped out and walked into the store together, walking down the aisles in search of what they needed. "We make a very odd couple," she commented.

"Hmm?" he said. "How so?"

"You're wearing a suit and I'm dressed in grunge," she said with a small chuckle. She began placing things in the cart and crossed them off on the list. "People are staring at us. I'm glad I'm nineteen and have ID or they'd ask questions."

"Look at that old couple, they're staring at us funny," he said with small smile.

"Play along," she whispered and wrapped one of her arms around his, grabbing hold of the cart again. She didn't know why she was doing it and she didn't really care, maybe it was the heady feeling she experienced around Hatori. He moved a little closer to her and matched his steps with hers so he wouldn't trip. Some girls in a nearby aisle stared at them with large grins.

"They make such a cute couple," one said.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous and she's really pretty," another said.

"I wish I could be her," the third said.

Hatori smiled softly and bent down, placing a kiss on Hana's forehead. "You're a very good actress," he whispered and stood up straight, grabbing the box she pointed to. When they had collected all they needed, they strode into the grocery line and paid for their things.

"He's a keeper," the cashier whispered to Hana on her way out.

"I know," she whispered back with a small grin, grabbing the bags and leaving with Hatori. They placed the bags in the trunk and got in the car, Hana buckling up as Hatori started the engine. She stared out of the window as he drove, her attention directed to the park where she saw a dirty, little girl in the sandbox. "Hatori!"

"What?" he asked, concern in his eyes at her horrified expression.

"There's a homeless girl at the park, please turn around!" she exclaimed and held on as he made a sharp U-turn and parked along the edge of the street. Hana walked over to the sandbox and sat down on the edge, watching her. "Hi, what's your name?"

The little girl stared up at her with bright blue eyes, her red hair tangled in knots around her shoulders. "Saya," she replied in a soft voice, her dirty hands piling sand on top of sand. "What's yours?"

"I'm Saki," she replied, her dark eyes softening at the cute little girl, "and this is my friend Hatori."

"Hiya," she said with a large grin, revealing a missing tooth in the front.

"Where's your mother?" Hatori asked.

"She left a few monfs(1) ago, she saided she be back soon," she said. "I'm waitin' for her to come back, she always comes back."

"How old are you?" Hana asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"Five," she said while blinking. "Are you two marrbied(2)?"

"No!" they yelled in unison.

"You guyses(3) are close to eachothers," she said with a giggled as they jumped apart. "I wish I had a mommy and daddy like yous."

Hana felt like crying at the sad little girl, her heart was weighing her down. "Would you like to come stay with me?" she asked.

"No, I have to wait for my mommy!" she yelled and dug into the ground furiously. "She never been gone so long but she'll come back, I knows it!"

"You can stay with me until she comes back," Hana said with a small smile.

-------------------------------------

Hana walked into Shigure's house while smiling down at the little girl who held onto two of her fingers. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter as Hatori placed the rest down next to them. "Thank you, Hato-kun," she said and picked Saya up just as Tohru entered the kitchen with Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, you're back," Tohru said with a smile. "Hello, Hatori-kun."

"Hello, Tohru-chan," he replied and dabbed at Saya's nose with his handkerchief. "I have a soft spot for kids," he replied to Hana's smug look.

"She's adorable, where'd you find her?" Tohru asked and tickled her stomach.

"She was sitting in the park, her mother left her," Hana replied.

"But she's gonna come back!" Saya yelled with large eyes.

"Of course, let's get you a bath okay, Saya?" she asked and began walking down the hallway and up the stairs. She began running the water and went back to her room she get a T-shirt that fit slightly loose on her and a pair of Yuki's boxers. "This'll be big enough for you," she replied when she walked back into the bathroom, smiling as she saw Saya in the tub.

"Are you gonna cleans me up?" she asked and stared up the girl, her blue orbs filled with curiosity.

"Yep," she replied and began to work a lather of shampoo in the girls hair, working out the knots. She then helped the little wash herself by scrubbing her back clean of any filth, then pulling her out of the tub when she was done. She washed the little girls dirty underwear in the tub with soap and Saya sat on the toilet seat in a large towel. She wrung them dry and began to dry them with another towel, slowly getting frustrated. She then gasped and grabbed the hairdryer from under the sink and plugged it in.

"Watchya doin', mommy?" Saya asked, peering at her while bundled up in the huge towel.

"Drying your underwear," she said with a smile, holding them in front of the hairdryer. She sat like that for ten minutes before they were dry and handed them to Saya, then helped her get dressed in the T-shirt and boxers. They walked downstairs and sat at the table, waiting to eat while Hana combed Saya's hair out.

"Daddy!" Saya yelled when Hatori walked in the room with a large grin. "Come sit with me and mommy."

Hatori looked taken aback but complied and sat next Saya while giving Hana a questioning look. She shrugged and braided the long red hair on Saya's head, a look of deep thought on her face. She was brought back to life when Tohru placed the food on the table with a grin.

"Eat up guys!" she said and sat before her own plate.

"Yummy, this is good," Saya said and rubbed her stomach. "Makes my tummy feel happy, not like worms."

"You've eaten worms?" Hana asked, her expression shocked.

"When I hads nuffin(4) else to eats, yeah," she replied with a grin and gobbled down her rice and stew. "I'm so hungry, can I gets some more?"

"Of course," Tohru replied and took her bowl, refilling it and placing it back in front of her. "Eat up."

Saya nodded and scarfed down the second bowl, with a happy giggle. By the time of her fourth bowl, she began to yawn and snuggled against Hana when she finished. "I'm tired now, mommy," she said with a yawn and wrapped her arms around the girls larger arm. They stood and Hana lead her away from the table but she turned back and went to hug Hatori. He withdrew and looked away at her sad look.

"Saya, you can't hug the boys okay?" Hana said while rubbing the girls back.

"Why not?" she asked in return.

"They are sick and I don't want you to get what they have, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," she with another yawn and gave Hatori a grin. "Not even a hug on the leg or arm?"

"Nope," Hana replied.

"Okay, night night daddy," she said, delighted when he patted her head lightly.

Hana picked Saya up and walked upstairs with her, dressing in her own pajamas and crawling into bed. She stayed with her until she fell asleep, then she felt Tohru join them with a yawn of her own. She laid back and thought on how sweet Hatori had been with the little girl, it made her blush as she pictured them together with children of their own. "I really need to stop this," she murmured and slipped off into a light slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------

(1)-months

(2)-married

(3)-guys

(4)-nothing

Hope you enjoyed, review.

Yoko Touma


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Saya.

"blah"-thinking

_blah_-thinking

----------------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Four

-------------------------------

Hana sat up and yawned, realizing she was alone in the bed and slipping out of it. Her black nightgown swayed about her thighs and she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Saya sitting in the counter eating toast as Tohru finished breakfast, humming happily. She walked into the eating room and sat down, Saya plopping down next to her with her toast in hand. "Good morning," she said to everyone in the room who greeted in return.

"How'd you sleep, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked while placing the food down on the table.

"I slept well," she replied and began to eat her.

"She kept sayin' daddy's name in her sleep," Saya said with a grin. "'Hatowi, Hatowi' she said."

Hana blushed and gave Saya a stern look that she returned with a giggle. She placed a piece of fish in her mouth and choked when Saya began making kissing noises while pointing to her and Hatori. "Saya, stop," she said softly and took a sip of her coffee to calm her down.

"Mommy's blushin'," she said with a grin and ate her own breakfast.

"Saya, do you want to go shopping today for clothes?" Hana asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, can daddy goes to?" she asked.

Hana looked at him and watch as he nodded, letting a sigh escape her lips. _This'll be a long day_, she thought to herself and stood with Saya, walking to their room. She had cleaned Saya's dirty sundress earlier that day and handed it to her for her to put, pulling some clothes on herself. They walked out to the doorway and slipped their shoes on, walking to the car with Hatori. "Buckle up, Saya," Hana said as she slid into the front seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Okay, mommy!" she said with her large grin and buckled her seatbelt, yelping when her finger got jammed. She sucked gently on her finger, while staring ahead at the road. "Where's we goin'?" she asked, trying her best to lean forward.

"The mall," Hatori said as they pulled into the mall parking lot and turned off the engine. He held out his hand to Saya and she grabbed it along with Hana's, humming as they walked. They attracted many stares as they walked through the mall, decided upon a brightly lit store that caught Saya's attention.

"I likes this," Saya said while picking up a light-blue ruffle skirt and holding it out in front of her. She grabbed a few more things and handed them to Hatori before looking at the store's selection of shoes. She giggled while watching Hana pick out things for her, then they dropped them on the counter when they were done. "This was funner then any day I hads before!"

Hana smiled at her poor grammar and rubbed her head affectionately. "I'm glad you had fun," she said and grabbed the bags after Hatori paid for the clothes. "Thank you for paying for the clothes," she said to Hatori.

"I might as well, I partially taking care of her too," he said with a small smile. "I am her 'daddy'."

"Yeps you are," Saya chimed, grabbing hold of his hand again. She giggled when her stomach growled loudly and looked up at Hana.

"Somebody's hungry," Hatori said.

"I would think so, we've been here for two hours," Hana replied and turned towards the food court. She stood in line while rocking back in forth on her heels, listening to Saya giggle as she did the same. "What do you want, Saya?"

"Ice cream!" she yelled with her everlasting grin.

"No, you can have that when we get home," Hana said as they moved up to the counter. "What else?"

"Um…a hot dog!" she yelled.

"Three hotdogs and two cokes," Hatori said to the girl behind the counter, who nodded with starstruck eyes. "Thank you."

"You are so lucky to have him, he's gorgeous," the girl said to Hana when Hatori took Saya off to a table, "and your daughter is so cute!"

"Thank you," Hana replied and paid then grabbed their tray of food, walking over to the table. She placed the food down and sat down next to Saya, putting ketchup on her hotdog. She took a large bite and wiped away the ketchup from her chin, chewing slowly.

"What did that girl say to you?" Hatori asked and handed her a napkin, smiling.

"She just told me I was lucky to have you," Hana replied and wiped her chin, looking down at Saya. She watched the girl eat her hotdog while humming and rocking side-to-side in her seat. "She also said I had a cute daughter."

Hatori chuckled. "And you didn't deny it, did you?" he asked.

Hana looked at him, her eyes widening. For the first time she had actually seen Hatori look happy, his eyes were cold but filled with warmth. She smiled and replied, "No, I didn't deny it, not even the fact that you were my boyfriend."

Hatori's smile fell and he blinked, trying to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. "Well," he said and finished off his hotdog, handing Saya his coke so she could take a sip.

"I thinks daddy really likes mommy," Saya said and looked up at Hatori the looked to Hana, "and mommy really likes daddy."

Hana coughed slightly and rubbed her arm, staring at the ground uncomfortably. "I do like Hatori, but he's just my friend," she said and looked at Saya with a small smile.

"Yes, mommy and I are just friends," Hatori added while placing his large hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Oh, okay," she said and looked down at the ground, sadly. "I understand."

"Good, now let's go home," Hana said.

------------------------------------

It was March 25, Hana's twentieth birthday and it was raining. She sighed and stared out of the window of her bedroom, she had gone home to be with her family on her birthday. She instantly regretted that, missing her new friends at the Souma house and her little Saya. It had been a month since she had practically moved in with them and she hadn't felt more welcome anywhere else. "Man, it just has to rain to make me feel even worse," she said and turned to see her door open.

"Saki, you have a few visitors downstairs," her mother said.

"Okay," she said and walked down stairs with her mother by her side, stopping in the hallway. Her mouth fell open as she saw the Souma's, Tohru, and Saya standing their with brightly wrapped presents. She smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes, her happiness overwhelmed her.

"Hana-chan, why are you crying?" Tohru asked and set Saya on the ground.

"I'm just so happy you all came to see me," she replied and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I got so emotional, I just felt so lonely and seeing you all made me so happy."

"We glad to make mommy happy!" Saya said and ran to her with a tiny black box in her hand. "Here's, my gift goes with daddy's."

"Thank you," she said and took the little box from her had, pulling the cover off and gasping as she saw to little black rose earrings sitting in the foam. She pulled Saya to her in a gentle embrace and smiled. "They're beautiful, thank you," she whispered into the little girls' ear.

"Yous welcome, mommy," she replied and wrapped her small arms around the bigger girls' neck. "Yous welcome."

She opened the rest of her gifts and stared at the last one, Hatori's gift. She picked it up and ran her finger down the long, velvet box, taking the cover off. She took the black, lace choker out and stroked the black rose of the center. "I love it, thank you," she whispered softly, tears stinging her eyes once again. "I haven't been this emotional since that one time at school, remember Tohru-chan?"

"Yeah, I remember," she replied. "Uo-chan would've been here but she had to go out of town."

"That's okay, I still have you guys here," she replied.

"You have two more visitors, Saki," her mother said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me," a voice replied and Megumi walked into the room, a small smile on his lips.

"And me," her grandmother said and walked in behind him.

"Oh, Megumi, grandma," she called and pulled them into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry. You don't have to be scared anymore though, my powers haven't acted up at all!"

"I was never afraid of you, Saki, you're my sister," he replied and hugged her back. "I'll never be afraid you."

"I'm just glad to be home," her grandmother said and patted her back. "I'm just glad to be home."

"About that, honey," her mother said. "Since Megumi's fine and your powers aren't acting up, you can come home now."

Hana's smile fell and she looked over to her mom, then over to her friends. "I guess I can come home now, can't I," she said and looked to the floor, sadly. "I just have to get my things," she said and sighed.

"No!" Saya screamed and fell to the floor, tears spilling over her cheeks. "I don't want mommy to leave!"

"You can come stay with me," Hana said and pulled the little girl in her arms.

"Then daddy won't be here no more," she said while bawling into Hana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Saya," she replied and wiped the little girls tears. "I'm sorry."

"I'll come visit you, Saya," Hatori said and crouched down near the two, wiping away one of her tears. "I promise."

"I want to live with mommy and daddy," she whimpered.

"Saya-" Hana began.

"No!" she screamed and sent Hana and Hatori flying backwards, her eyes widening. "I sowwy, I sowwy!"

Hana stared at the little girl in shock, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "You have dempa power?" she asked out loud. "Saya, hug daddy."

"O-okay," she said and latched onto Hatori's middle before anyone could react, sobbing into his chest. "I sowwy."

"It's okay," he said when he didn't transform a large smile on his lips. "It's okay."

"Mom, I think it's time I moved out," Hana said while looking at her mother. "And not into the Souma house but into an apartment of my own."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"I'm positive," she replied. "Saya needs my help with her powers and I wouldn't want to put you guys in any more danger, so I've decided to do this."

"No going back?" Megumi said.

"No going back," she repeated and stood up, picking Saya up as well. "I'll have to find a job and get a babysitter for Saya while I'm working, but I can do this."

"I need an assistant, can you type?" Hatori asked.

"I wouldn't want to burden you more then I already have, Hato-kun," she said.

"You're not a burden at all, Saki-chan," he said with a shake of his head. "I really need an assistant anyhow."

"Well, then, yes I can type," she said with a small smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"It's no problem," he replied.

-------------------------------------

Hana sighed and raked threw the newspaper, looking for a good deal on an apartment. She had started working for Hatori a week ago and had been saving up what ever money she received. She rubbed her temples thinking about everything she'd need, an apartment, furniture, _and_ a car. "This is so difficult," she muttered while taking a sip of her coffee and putting the paper down, looking at her watch. "Damn, my break is cover."

"Mommy," Saya whispered from her seat on the floor, looking up at the woman. "I'm hungry."

"Hatori will be back from his break soon and he said he'd bring you something to eat, okay?" she said and smiled at her. She pulled her large stack of file in front of her and began typing the information onto the computer next to her. She turned to look at Hatori when he walked in the room, hanging his keys on the hook. "I'm almost done with these files, anything else?"

"No," he replied and placed a paper bag in front of Saya, smiling at her. "How's the apartment hunting going?"

"Not well," she replied and swiveled around in her chair, crossing her right leg over her left and running a hand threw her long hair. "I haven't found any good offers and all the ones that I've looked at are terrible and disgusting," she said, taking another sip of her coffee. "I have all my things packed but no place to take them to."

"You'll find something, how about I take Saya this weekend to give you a break?" he asked and sat at his desk.

"That'll be nice, thank you," she replied then let out a soft laugh. "We're acting like separated parents, who's going to take her when and what not."

Hatori chuckled as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but we've also been acting like actual parents," he replied. "Taking her places and doing things together, we've all been inseparable since she came with us."

"True," she agreed. "It wasn't that long ago she came, it seems like forever but it was only a little over a month."

"It does seem a lot longer," he replied and went to work on some papers.

_It hasn't been that long and I've already fallen in love with you_, she thought to herself while staring at his profile. She sighed and turned around, leaning her cheek on her palm and looking over the files in front of her. She sat and squared her shoulders, placing her hands on the keys and typing the information in quickly. She looked over her work and corrected the few errors she made, then picked up the stack and put them in alphabetical order in the filing cabinet.

"Saki-chan?" Hatori said.

"Yes," she replied and turned to him, holding onto the cabinet.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, standing.

"Oh, sure, Saya and I will be ready at seven sharp," she said with a smile.

"No, just you and I," he said with a small smile. "Tohru can watch Saya and we can go to this new restaurant."

Hana blushed. "S-sure, Hato-kun," she said and bit her lip, _he asked me out on a…date_.

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. I realize they were out of character but I can never really get into their characters, so please review and tell me what you think. Okay?

Yoko Touma


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I own Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

---------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Five

------------------------------------

Hana stood in front of the mirror and smoothed her dress out, she had decided on a black, tight-fitting halter dress. She let her hair stay out; she had been leaving it like a lot nowadays and clipped the sides back. She smoothed out her stockings so they didn't bunch up anywhere and walked down the stairs. "Tohru-chan, I'm so nervous," she said as her friend met her at the bottom stair. "My stomach feels like it'll explode."

"Everything will be fine, Hana-chan," she said and gave her friend a hug. "You're going to have great time and so will Saya and I."

"Thanks again for watching her," she replied with a small smile, then heaved a large sigh when someone knocked on the door. She slipped her flat shoes on and opened the door, smiling as she saw Hatori standing in a black tuxedo. "Hello," she whispered softly.

"Hey," he replied and handed her a bouquet of roses. "I thought you'd like these since you liked the necklace so much," he said and smiled as he noticed she was wearing it.

"Thank you," she replied and took them from him, walking into the kitchen and placing the roses in a vase filled with water. She walked back to see Saya hugging Hatori's leg and him giving her a smile. "Saya, we have to go now so you behave for Tohru-san."

"Okay, mommy, Tohru-nee-chan and me are gonna have lots of fun!" she replied and ran over to said girl. "You and daddy be good little grown ups."

Hana laughed. "We will," she replied and grabbed her jacket, letting Hatori lead her out to the car. She slid in and they remained silent until they pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant. She stepped out of the car and smiled softly when Hatori wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation?" the waiter asked.

"Souma," Hatori said and waited as the man looked down the list, and then nodded and they were led off to a table. Hatori pulled out Hana's chair for her before sitting down in his own.

"Thank you," she said and opened the menu, looking down the list of available items. She placed the menu down and smiled at him, her heart thumping in her chest. "Well," she said and took a sip of her wine, _say something, stupid_, she thought to herself. "How was your day?"

"It went well actually," he replied with a small smile, "I had a very good meeting Akito, he didn't loose his temper at all."

"I'm happy to hear that," she said and looked up when the waiter returned, she gave him her order and watched as Hatori did the same. Taking another sip of her wine, she looked down at her nails and wished she had put a new coat of black on them.

"How about your day?" he asked.

"It was boring, I got up and ate breakfast then took Saya to the bookstore to get this new book she wanted, came home and finished my reports," she said then sighed, "oh and then I took a nap before this."

"Sounds exciting," he murmured softly, picking a piece of bread out of the basket and taking a bite.

"Not exactly," she replied and rested her arms on the table, watching Hatori chew softly. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"You did, would you like to ask another?" he said with a small smile.

"Why did you ask me out on this date?" she asked, staring at him directly in the eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not to sure," he replied and placed what was left of the bread on a napkin. He moved back slightly as the waiter placed the food in front of them and nodded before leaving. "I guess it was because of what Akito said, it made me think."

Hana thought back to the day she met Akito, she thought on his words.

_I think he might be developing feelings for you._

"After that, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said as he began to eat his meal. "I finally decided to ask you out on a date to see if what I'm feeling is infatuation or not."

"And is it?" she asked, silently hoping it wasn't.

"I'm not sure yet," he said while placing a piece of steak in his mouth.

Hana felt slightly disappointed at his answer and slowly began to eat her food. She chewed softly on some noodles before taking another sip of her wine, glaring at the glass. She growled softly and downed the rest of her glass, then grabbed his and drank it to. Hatori stared over at her in surprise, his golden eyes widening.

"Saki-chan, I think you've had enough," he replied and took the bottle from her grasp. "Did what I said offend you?"

"Listen here, bub, you can't tell me when I've had enough, alright?" she said and pointed her finger at him, her cheeks flushed. "Damn straight what you said offended me. How in the hell can't you be sure if you like somebody? I mean I'm sure that I like you, it's easy to know."

Hatori gulped slightly and called the waiter over for the bill, then paid and helped Hana to the car. He had to pull over to the side of the road so she could throw-up, then drove her to his apartment because it was closer. He helped her onto the sofa and gave her wet cloth to wipe her face. "What a night, Saki-chan," he said while placing a blanket on her after she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

Hana opened her eyes and groaned as she felt her temples pound, holding her hand in her hands. She sat up slowly and looked around the apartment, coming to the conclusion Hatori had taken her home. She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her head into her arms. _Saki, you idiot now he'll never like you_, she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. She was crying for both embarrassment and her headache.

"Ah, you're awake," she heard someone say and looked up to see Hatori standing in front of her with a cup of coffee and a smile. "I was wondering when you'd get up."

"Hato-kun, about last night," she began, taking the coffee he offered her.

"Not much of a wine drinker, huh?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You can tell," she muttered with a small frown. "I'm sorry I ruined the date and embarrassed you in that restaurant."

"You didn't ruin the date and you didn't embarrass me," he said and sat next to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. "I've always wanted something like this, to hold someone like I'm holding you."

Hana wrapped her arms around his middle and bit her lip, snuggling closer to him. "I'm here anytime you want to give someone a hug," she said with a teasing smile.

"Saki-chan, I've made my decision," he said as he laid back on the couch, with her in his arms. Hana looked to the ground, preparing herself for the rejection. "And I do like you, a lot. I want to be with you."

Hana's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Y-you do?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned down, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. He let his hand tangle in her hair and cradle her against him as she ran her hands up to his shoulders. She pushed him back on the sofa and broke away for air, her cheeks red and her eyes glazed over. "You'll never know how happy I am today," she whispered and laid her head on his chest.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, though," he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes, they stood and went out to breakfast before returning to Shigure's house. Hana opened the door, her other hand tightly holding onto Hatori's as she gave a sigh. They walked in and were greeted by the whole household, Tohru and Saya in tears.

"Where was you guys, mommy?" Saya said while looking up at the two with a tear-streaked face. "I missed you."

"Mommy didn't feel to good after her and daddy went out so she stayed with daddy," Hana explained then gasped when Tohru grabbed her in a hug. "Tohru-chan, can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry, you just had me so worried," she said and let her friend go, wiping her tears. "I see you guys are well, though," she said while looking at their intertwined fingers.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I just came to bring Saki-chan back," he said and turned towards her. "I'll talk to you later and you, Saya and I will do something."

"Okay, goodbye," she said then blushed when he kissed her and patted Saya's head, then left. Hana bit her lip and leaned against the wall, touching her lips with her fingers.

"Eww!" Saya said and scrunched up her face. "Mommy's gots the cooties!"

Hana laughed and picked the little girl, tickling her stomach and walking up the stairs. She walked into Tohru's room and flopped on the bed with Saya sitting up on her stomach. "Did you have fun with Tohru-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, Tohru-nee-chan and me played lots a games, like Hai-Hin-Min(?) and rummy," she said with a grin. "Tohru-nee-chan, tell mommy all the fun we hads!"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun," Tohru said and sat next to Hana's head, looking down at her best friend. "So, how was your date?"

Hana sighed and sat up, placing Saya on her knee. "The date was horrible, I got drunk off of wine and we had to leave in the middle but this morning was when Hatori said he wanted to be with me," she said and smiled. "We had our second kiss this morning."

"Second? Don't you mean first?" she asked.

"That's right I never told you about when Hatori kissed me the night before I went to see Akito-san," she said and snapped her fingers. "Well, this one was better than that one."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Tohru said with a smile. "So, are you going to move in with him?"

"Actually, I don't know," she said and looked down at Saya who was playing with a lock of her hair. "I'm going to wait for him to say something, though, I don't want to feel like I'm rushing him."

"True," she agreed. "Here, I'll give Saya a bath for you, she fell asleep last night before I could give her one."

"Okay," she said and watched as Tohru walked away with the little girl in her arms. She brought her legs up to sit in a cross-legged position and sighed, then got up and walked into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and was eating it when Shigure walked in.

"Good to see you again," he said. "How've you been? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Work and looking for a house have been busying me," she said with a small smile. "I'm good, though, how have you been?"

"Things are fine, I'm still teasing my editor," he said with a small smirk. "I just finished a book but I told her I hadn't even finished the sixth chapter."

"You're very cruel, Shigure-san," Hana said with a grin.

"Yes, I know," he replied and ran a hand through his hair. "So, I heard about you and Ha'ri. How's that?"

"We just got together today but so far it's good, I enjoy being with him and I've loved him for a while," she said and finished her sandwich. "When are you going to find someone? How about Mit-chan?"

"I'll settle down when the curse is broken and Mit-chan seems to have a thing for Ritsu," he replied with a smile. "However odd that may seem."

Hana giggled and nodded. "Well, have fun then," she replied just as the phone rang.

"Yes, hello," Shigure said into the receiver. "Oh, yeah, she's right here. Saki-chan, it's for you."

Hana grabbed the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello, Hanajima Saki speaking."

"Hey," Hatori said.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" she asked and leant against the counter.

"Nothing, do you and Saya want to go to the movies later?" he asked. "This new movie called 'Cars' is playing and I think Saya will like it."

"Sure, around what time?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll be there at seven, so be ready," he replied.

"Okay, I will see you then, bye," she said and placed the receiver on the hook another smile on her lips. "We're going to see a movie later, I really shouldn't go but Saya and I need a break."

"Have fun, then," he said and started to leave the room. "Saki-chan, be careful with Hatori. He's the closest to Akito and he does whatever Akito tells him to do, you never know when your memory will be erased."

Hana watched as he left, her eyes wide with fear. _What did he…mean by that_, she thought, _Hatori would never…would he?_

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, please review. It's really hard to write these chapters, I just want some support, thanks.

Yoko Touma


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own Saya.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking

------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Six

------------------------------------

Hana slipped her shoes on and held onto Saya's hand as they waited for Hatori, Shigure's warning still fresh in her mind. She jumped when Hatori slid the door open and smiled at her. She smiled nervously and fixed her blazer, laughing slightly when Saya imitated her by fixing her buttons on her blouse. "Come on," she said and took the little girls' hand again, following Hatori to the car. After they were all situated and Hatori started the engine, Hana asked, "Hatori, would you ever erase my memories?"

Hatori looked at her in shock, partly because of how she said his name but mostly because of the question itself. "Why would you ask that?" he replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Please just answer the question," she said, fidgeting with her seatbelt. "I need to know."

"I don't know, Saki," he replied, staring down at the steering wheel, watching his knuckles turn white from gripping it so hard. "If I had to, then yes I would," he said and turned towards her, "but believe me I'd never do it intentionally. I never want to take peoples memories from them; I've always had to. If Akito told me to erase your memories I'd have no choice, I didn't want to take Kana's memories either."

Hana looked up when he said the name, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "'Kana'?" she asked, turning to face him.

"She was the woman I was in love with," he said and turned back towards the steering wheel. "Don't get me wrong here, Saki, I'll always love Kana but she's a part of my past I don't want to repeat. I enjoyed the time we had together and I'll never forget it but my happiness came with a price. Saki, right now, you're the only one I'm focusing on and I won't erase your memories if I don't have to."

"Thank you for being honest with me," she said and looked back at Saya who was staring at them curiously.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" he asked and pulled out of the driveway.

"Shigure-san and I had a talk and he warned me about how close you and

Akito-san are," she said. She looked over to him and immediately regretted saying anything as she observed him, he was once again clutching the steering wheel, his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pressed together in a thin line. "Hato-kun," she said softly and covered one of his hands with hers, pulling away when he flinched.

"You'd listen to someone else's words?" he asked dangerously low.

"I just had to be sure," she replied defensively.

"Saki, listen to me, from now on we'll go to each other first before drawing conclusions or whatever else, okay?" he said, shifted his gaze to her before bringing it back to the road. "Okay, Saki?"

"Okay," she replied and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Saya asked from the back seat, her sniffles growing louder.

"No, we're not fighting," Hatori said while giving her a smile in the rearview mirror. "We were just having a serious conversation."

"Oh, okay," she replied and wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

Hana chewed on her bottom lip and chipped off the rest of her black nail polish. She sighed when they finally arrived at the theater, stepping out of the car and helping Saya out. "We're going to watch the movie now and no more serious discussions," she said to Saya, who smiled.

------------------------------------------

Hana stretched her arms and sighed, sliding her ballpoint pen behind her ear and looked out the window. She saw a group of birds sitting on the limb of a tree, singing peacefully. Turning back to the computer monitor, she let her fingers run over the keys again. "Work never looses it excitement," she said sarcastically and crossed her legs, glancing at the clock. She and Hatori hadn't talked that much since the movie incident and now the workplace seemed a little strained. She was glad when he had left for his lunch break, taking Saya with him.

She still felt he was mad at her, even though she had only asked a simple question. Shigure had been a bit tense around her since then to, she guessed he and Hatori had a little talk. Letting a sigh escaped her lips, she flipped threw the rest of the files, stopping when she read 'Souma, Akito' in Hatori's small script. Biting her lip she pulled the file out and opened it, looking at the first page. Her eyes widened as she read the information then they stopped and opened completely. "Gender female," she whispered, her finger stopping on the line she read. "Akito's a woman."

"We're back, mommy!" Saya yelled as the door opened.

Hana closed the file and quickly covered it with the rest of the files, smiling at the little girl. "Where's your daddy?" she asked, her palms growing sweaty, like they always did when she felt she had been caught.

"He's getting' some more coffee, don't know why though," she said and plopped down in her usual spot, picking up her Barbie dolls. "He gots a full cup on his desk."

Hana laughed then stopped when Hatori walked in and placed the cup of coffee on her desk. "Thank you," she replied and took a sip of it, yelping when it burned her tongue. "Damn, it's hot!"

"Mommy swored, that's a dollar in the swear jar!" Saya said with a cute, angry face.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked with an amused smile on his face and handed her a napkin.

"Yeah," she replied and wiped the trail of coffee from her chin, she looked up at him and blinked a few times. "Are we okay?"

Hatori looked confused. "Yes, why wouldn't we be?" he asked then his eyes widened in realization. "We have seemed a bit tense, huh?"

"Yeah, we have," she replied and smiled softly. "I thought you were still mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just a little upset," he replied and sat in his chair.

"What's the difference?" she asked with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Anyway, I've been thinking lately and I was wondering if you and Saya would like to move in with me?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her. He laughed again when she spilt more coffee on herself and swore again.

"Mommy, you keep doin' that and I'll be rich!" Saya reprimanded with another angry face.

"M-move in?" she asked.

"Am I rushing you?" he asked, leaning on his desk.

"No! No, it's just we've only been together a few days and well I know what I want but I don't want you to feel you have to do this," she said and wiped away the coffee. "I've known you for a bout a month and in that short time I fell in love with you and now I'm dating you, it great. If you feel rushed, you don't have to do this. Just because I'm looking for an apartment doesn't mean you have to feel obligated to let me stay with you."

"I don't feel rushed and I don't feel obligated," he said, sipping his coffee. "I want to do this because I feel it'll bring us closer together. I don't know about you but I've feel like we're sort of drifting apart ever since your little chat with Shigure, that _baka_."

"I do feel like we're sort of drifting apart," she said and looked at Saya. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Let's live with daddy!" Saya yelled with a grin, dropping her Barbies and jumping up. "Oh, pwease, let's live with daddy!"

"Well, I guess that's a yes," Hana replied with a smile.

------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Hana was finally moved in, every last box was now in Hatori's two-bedroom apartment. She fell onto the couch with a sigh and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She watched as Saya walked into the room, eating a bowl of ice cream with a very large spoon.

"Mommy, why are you wearing my shirt?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

Hana laughed and looked down at her white, blue polka-dotted, midriff top. "Because mommy's hot," she said and crossed her jean-clad legs.

"In more ways then one," Hatori said as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of ice cream with two large spoons. "Here."

She took the bowl and pulled the spoon out, staring at it then staring up at him. "What is with these ridiculously large spoons?" she asked and licked it clean, taking a large scoop afterwards and shoving it in her mouth.

"Because Saya wanted them and that's what you get for eating such a large scoop," Hatori said while failing not to laugh at Hana's brain freeze. He sat down next to her and smiled when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Tohru-chan and them will be stopping by later."

"Really?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Yep," he said and tapped her nose with his ice cream covered spoon, leaving a large portion on her nose. He stood and took his empty bowl into the kitchen, chuckling softly.

Hana wiped the ice cream off her nose and stuck her tongue at his retreating form.

"Ooh, daddy! Mommy stuck her tongue at you," Saya said with a giggle.

Hana gasped and grabbed the little girl. "You little traitor," she said and tickled her until tears poured down her cheeks. She laughed and held her up, giving her a hug. "No more telling daddy things that mommy does."

"She'll tell me," he said and fell down next to them, sticking his tongue out at her. He quickly recoiled it when she snapped at him, a playful smile on her face. "Vicious woman."

"The vicious woman you're dating," she said and poked him in the chest. "You do remember her right?"

Hatori looked in deep thought for a moment. "Who, Minase? Ryoko?"

"That's not funny, Hatori!" she said with a mock hurt look and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was only kidding," he said and pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips. "Her name is Saki Hanajima."

She smiled. "That better be her name," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder, laughing as Saya stared at them with her face scrunched up.

"Cooties," she said simply and hopped off Hana's lap, walking into the hallway and disappearing into her room.

"She's so cute," Hana said and traced the veins in Hatori's hand, after flipping her legs onto his.

"Yep, and she's ours," he said and patted her leg. "Well, let's get this stuff unpacked and get ready for everyone to come over."

"Okay," she replied and stood up, walking over to a few large boxes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one will be longer. It's also going to be set three months later so it might get confusing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please R&R.

Yoko Touma


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I only own Saya.

"Blah"-talking

_Blah_-thinking (or singing lol)

----------------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Seven

-------------------------------------------

Hana browsed through the books on the shelf, frowning when she realized Hatori had read all of them already. She sighed and left the store, walking into a mens' clothing store and eyeing the ties. She picked up a silk, navy blue one and ran her finger down it, smiling. "He'll like this," she said and walked up to the cashier, placing the tie on the counter. _I can't just get him a tie though, that's the oldest anniversary gift to give_, she thought as she paid the man behind the counter. She chewed on her lip as she left the store and got into her car. "We've been together five months and I can't even get him anything decent," she mumbled and pressed her head against the wheel. "Shit!" she yelled when her phone began to ring, picking it up. "Hello, Hanajima Saki speaking?"

"Hey, Hana-chan," Tohru said.

"Oh, hey, Tohru-chan, what's up?" she asked and started the car, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Oh, Hatori got you a car?" she asked, her voice turning curious.

"He wanted to but I got this on my own, well I had a little help from my mom," she said with a laugh. "So what's up? Is it Saya?"

"No, Saya's taking a nap," she said. "I just called to check on you, we haven't talked all week. So, what're you doing?"

"Shopping for Hatori, it's our five month anniversary," she said while turning a corner. "So far I bought him a tie, stop laughing!"

Tohru calmed herself. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you bought your boyfriend a tie for your five month anniversary," she said.

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed defensively as she pulled into her driveway. "I don't know what else to give him. I really love him but I just have no clue what to get to prove it."

"Hana-chan, you don't have to prove it, Hatori-kun knows you love him," Tohru replied. "It's obvious he loves you, so even if you get him a tie it'll be special because you gave it to him. If you feel like you need to give him something else then give him something close to your heart to show him how much he means to you."

"Tohru-chan you've become my love guru," she said with a laugh. "Thanks, for such a great friend, though."

"That's what friends do," she replied. "Oh, Uo-chan is coming back from America in a week, she called me."

"We should all get together when she gets back," Hana replied and got out of her car, walking into the tall building. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Yeah, we should, well I'll see you when you come pick up Saya," she said.

"Oh, Hatori's picking her up today," she replied. "I'll stop by tomorrow and we'll hang out like we used to, okay?"

"Sure, bye," she replied.

"Bye," Hana said and hung up, stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hallway. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, walking into the quiet apartment. "It's so bland in here when Saya's not around," she said and walked into the room she shared with Hatori, falling on the bed. She chewed on her lip as she thought back on Tohru's words.

_Give him something close to your heart to show him how much he means to you…_

Hana sat up and walked over to the closet, opening it and turning the light on. She looked around before pulling out a white shoebox labeled 'Memories' and opened it. She pulled out little trinkets that had meant something to her before stopping and holding a small, brown teddy bear that sat in the palm of her hand. It had a silver locket wrapped around its neck and it wore a little black vest that was covered in lint. It was missing an eye and it held a felt rose in it's hand. Hana's eyes watered and she bit her lip as she remembered how she got it.

_A small, seven-year-old Saki Hanajima sat on her bed with her legs brought up to her chest, her face buried in her arms. She sobbed and hiccupped until her throat hurt, her small body trembling. "I didn't mean to," she whispered repeatedly while shaking her head. "I didn't mean to."_

_Her door creaked open, revealing a beautiful red-haired woman carrying a small box. Her honey colored eyes filled with sadness as she looked at the girl, walking over to the bed. "Saki-chan," the woman said with a soft smile, placing her hand on the girls shoulder._

_"Aunt Imari!" Hana yelled. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"_

_"You won't hurt me," she replied with her kind, gentle smile. "You could never hurt me."_

_"I could kill you, Aunt Imari," she said sniffling. "I'm a monter!"_

_"No!" she said her smile turning into a frown. "You are not a monster! You're a wonderful child with a beautiful gift that you'll soon learn to control."_

_"I killed a boy, Aunt Imari," she said. "I didn't mean to but he called me a witch and made me eat a newt, I didn't want to hurt him."_

_"Shh," she said and pulled Hana to her in a tight embrace, her tears slipping off her cheeks. "It'll be okay. I'll help you, I promise."_

_"You will?" she asked, her dark eyes gleaming with tears._

_"Yes," she said and pulled away. "I have a gift for you."_

_Hana took the box from the older woman's' hands and opened it, gasping as she looked down at the cute little teddy bear. She picked up the little locket in her tiny fingers and ran her finger over the front of it. "It's so pretty," she said softly._

_"You put any picture you want in this locket," Imari said, her gaze softening. "I gave it to you special so you will always know that I love you, no matter what happens. When someone makes fun of you, just remember I love you and your gift."_

_Hana began to cry again, throwing her arms around the woman's middle. "Thank you, Auntie, thank you so much," she said, sniffling._

_"You're welcome," she replied with a smile._

Her aunt had died two years after that from leukemia, it was then she decided she'd put her aunts picture in the locket. Hana wiped her tears and placed the teddy bear on the floor, closing the box and placing it in its original place. She heard the door open and Saya running into her room across from Hana. She grabbed the bear and placed it on the bed, pulling out the boxed tie from the bag and walking into the living room. "Hey," she said when she saw Hatori placing his keys and jacket on the hook.

"Hey yourself," he replied and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "My day was exhausting, yours?"

"Yeah," she replied and handed him the box, watching as he opened it. "I thought you could use another tie."

"Thanks," he said with a smile and kissed her cheek handing her a long, velvet box. She opened it to see a diamond necklace sitting in the middle, her eyes widened and she picked it out of the box.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his lips, a smile on her face. "It's beautiful."

---------------------------------------

Hana wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower, gasping when her bare feet touched the cold floor. She dried off then dressed in her short, black nightgown and walked into Saya's room, smiling when she saw the little girl was sound asleep. She walked into her room and saw Hatori holding the small bear in his large hands. "That's for you," she said, laughing softly when he looked up at her, startled.

"Me?" he asked.

"My aunt gave it to me when I was little," she said. "It's means a lot to me and I love my aunt very much. When I was little I accidentally killed a boy my age with my powers, I was angry with him for calling me a witch and making me eat a newt. I wished for him die and a few seconds later he dropped dead. My aunt made me feel better and gave me that bear and locket to let me know even if I was picked on, I still had someone to love me and not think I was a monster. So, you can see why it's so important to me, I want you to have it. I want you to have so you can see how important _you_ are to me."

Hatori was quiet for a moment before he walked over to the bureau that sat in the corner. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny box, holding it carefully in his hands before walking over to her. "Here, I want you to have this," he said and put it in her hands.

She opened it and gasped as she saw a beautiful ring inside, the diamond was set in the middle with other diamonds around in a flower shape. "Hato-kun, it's gorgeous," she said and slipped it onto her finger.

"It was my mother's wedding ring, before she died she told me to give it to the person who meant the most to me," he said. "Right now, that's you."

Hana threw herself into Hatori's arms and kissed him, long and hard. She slowly eased up until the kiss was sweet and innocent, then pulled away for air. "I love you," she whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too," he replied and turned his head so he was looking at her and pressed his lips to hers.

"Hatori…" she whispered, biting her lip and looking away for a moment, "make love to me."

Hatori smiled softly and sat up, leaning on his hand. "Are you sure?" he asked. "We've done this before but you've never asked me to 'make love' to you before."

"Please," she whispered softly, unbuttoning his pajama top and slipping it off his shoulders. He sat up fully and pulled her up as well, pulling her nightgown over her head and looking over her body. He watched as she undid her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned forward and caught one of the pink nipples in his mouth, pushing her back on the bed. She gasped as he teeth grazed the bud, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moved over to the other one and rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs before coming up and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered while hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her under and pulling them down, throwing on the floor. He took a moment to look over her body again, before pulling down his pants and positioning himself above her.

"Please," she whispered again, gasping when he slid into her and slowly pumped in and out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She gasped again when he pulled up into and sitting position and looked into her eyes as he moved her. Her breath came out in short gasps and she pulled herself closer to him. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as she did so.

"Saki…" he whispered when she pushed him back onto the bed, and began to move up and down. She held her hands onto his chest and slowly began to pick up her pace, biting her lip hard. She threw her head back and moaned loud, moving her hands to his shoulders. She let her head fall back down as she sped up, opening her eyes and looking at Hatori's face. His eyes were shut tight and he gave a loud groan, moving his hands down to her thighs.

"H-hatori!" she yelled and lowered herself down, pressing their bodies close together and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped when he began sucking on her neck and collarbone, laying her head on the pillow. She moaned again and pushed herself up, closing her eyes as she climaxed bringing him over the edge with her. She collapsed on him and panted softly, kissing his jaw.

"Saki, that was…" he trailed off and groaned as she slipped off him and rolled over next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Fantastic," she finished for him as they both drifted off to sleep, in eachother's arms.

---------------------------------

Hana awoke the next morning and walked into the bathroom, jumping into the shower. She rinsed the sweat off her body and shampooed her hair before getting out and slipping on Hatori's large bathrobe, inhaling the scent. She walked into the kitchen to see Saya sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and Hatori drinking a cup of coffee. "I don't like waking up alone," she said with a smile when Hatori looked at her.

"I'll have to remember that next time," he said with a smirk.

"What you guises talking about?" Saya asked while cocking her head to the side. "I'm confused."

"Let me get dressed, I'll take you to school today, okay Saya?" Hana said and walked back into the room dressing in a black skirt and a white button-up blouse, with her black stockings and her flat shoes. She drove Saya to school and then drove herself to work.

"Welcome back," Hatori said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Romance can't enter the workplace," she said and wagged her finger at him.

"It's kind of hard when your girlfriend is your secretary," he replied with a chuckle.

"I know," she said then grabbed her ringing cell phone and opened. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Tohru said. "How'd it go?"

"It was fantastic," she said and sat in her chair. "We exchanged gifts and then I gave him my special gift and after that was amazing," she said and began typing in the files on the computer, ignoring a chuckling Hatori in the background. "He's laughing because he knows what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I forgot you were at work," she replied with a laugh. "Well, are you still coming by today?"

"Yeah, I'll come by after I pick up Saya from school," she said.

"Okay see you then, bye," Tohru said.

"Bye," Hana replied and hung up.

"What was that about?" Hatori asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up, you know what that was about," she replied and went back to her files, interrupted by Hatori's cell phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hatori, it's Akito," the voice said.

"What is it? Do you need a check-up?" he asked.

"No, we need to talk about the girl," he replied. "You've been dating her and didn't tell me, something will have to be done."

"Don't make do that, please," he whispered and looked over at Hana who was watching him curiously. He stood and left the room, walking into the waiting area with a frown on his face. "Akito, she can touch me, she won't cause problems."

"She already has caused a problem," Akito said viciously. "And you! You love that wretched bitch!"

"Akito, stop! She's important to me and yes, I do love her," he replied.

"Erase her memories, Hatori," Akito said. "Erase her ever knowing you and never see her again!"

"Akito!" Hatori said.

"No more discussion, I've told you what to do," Akito replied before hanging up.

Hatori stared at the ground, anger in his eyes and his fists clenched, trembling. "Damn you, Akito. Damn you, you bastard," he whispered viciously. "Damn."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Whoa-ho-ho-ho, didn't expect that one. Oh, and about the lemon scene, I' not good at those but someone asked me to do it so I hope it wasn't too bad. Well, hoped you enjoyed R&R.

Yoko Touma


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

"blah"-talking

_blah_-thinking (or singing)

---------------------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Eight

---------------------------------------

Hana leaned her ear against the door, she felt bad for spying on Hatori but he was acting a little suspicious. She bit her lip and strained to here what he was saying.

_"…she can touch me, she won't cause problems,"_ she heard him say.

"What does he mean by that?" she asked and narrowed her eyes.

_"Akito, stop! She's important to me and yes, I do love her,"_ he said angrily.

_He's talking to Akito_, she thought as fear welled up in her stomach and her eyes widened, _please don't let it come to that_. She went back to listening having missed half of the rest of the things he said.

_"…Damn you, you bastard," _he whispered. _"Damn."_

Hana rushed back to her chair as he walked in, she bit her lip and smiled at him. He didn't return it. She looked down at her hands before holding onto her stomach and covering her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and let her breakfast come up into the toilet, gasping for breath. Hatori held her hair behind her head as she threw up again, steadying her. "Oh my God," she said and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper, sitting back on her legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her stand.

"Yeah, I'm feel a little better now," she said and regained her composure, walking back into their little office.

"Maybe you should go home and rest, I'll pick up Saya," he said.

"Alright," she replied but that wasn't the reason she agreed, she was going to give Akito a piece of her mind. She grabbed her keys and went to the drugstore, picking up two pregnancy tests, just in case then drove to the Souma house. She knocked on the door and waited for Tohru to answer.

"Hana-chan? Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked while moving aside to let her in.

"We have to talk, let's go to your room," she said and dragged the shorter girl up the stairs and into her room. "Okay, first, I think I'm pregnant and second, I think Hatori's going to have to erase my memories."

"Oh my God," Tohru said and stared at her friend.

"I'm going to confront Akito, what she does is wrong," Hana said with a frown on her face.

"You mean 'he'," Tohru said with a confused expression. "You called him a 'she'."

"That's just it, Tohru, he's not a 'he'," Hana said. "That 'he' is a 'she'!"

"Hana maybe you are pregnant, you're talking crazy," Tohru said.

"No, I was peeking through his file when I wasn't supposed to and I saw on the gender it said female," Hana said and turned her frantic eyes on her friend. "And what's even crazier, I think she doesn't want me with Hatori because maybe she has feelings for him."

"No way, this is crazy!" Tohru said.

"Tell me about it!" Hana replied. "But I'm going to confront her."

"No! Akito is dangerous, don't do that," Tohru said. "Promise me you won't!"

"Tohru…" Hana trailed off.

"Promise me!" Tohru yelled and grabbed her hands.

"Okay, okay, I promise," she replied and picked her bag off the floor. "Do you mind if I use these tests in the bathroom."

"No, go ahead," Tohru replied.

----------------------------------

Hana drove to the Souma Main House, both tests had read positive and she had cried but after assuring Tohru she was fine she said she'd go home. She hated lying to her friends but this had to be done, if she and Hatori were going to be happy then Akito had to be stopped. She resisted the urge to throw-up when she pulled in the driveway and stepped out of the car. "Here we go," she said and pushed the gate open, walking into the house. She crept through the halls and avoided people passing by until she got to the familiar room. She slid the door open and saw Akito sitting on the steps outside his room and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Hana.

"We need to talk," Hana replied and walked over to her, sitting down on the steps next to her. "Why are you so dead-set against Hatori and I?"

"He told you?" she asked, turning her head towards the nervous girl.

"No, I was eavesdropping," she replied and pulled her legs up under her. "I know I shouldn't have but you're doing something even worse. What did I ever do to you?"

"You got involved in our lives," she replied with a small, malicious smile. "You got involved with Hatori-kun."

"I'm having his child," she said softly while looking down at her hands. "Would you really tear apart this family before it even has a chance to be started?"

"It's better that way, the child won't have to be hurt," Akito replied and turned to her.

"What about our other daughter, Saya?" she asked, rage welling up in her eyes as she stared into the dark blue ones. "She'll be hurt!"

"It's not even his real child, she won't be hurt that bad," Akito replied, her patience wearing thin. "You're getting on my nerves with all these damn questions."

"You're in love with Hatori, aren't you?" she asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Aren't you?"

Akito was silent for a moment, her head bowed. "So you've figured it out?" she replied while laughing, her thin shoulders shaking. "Those other idiots couldn't see what was right in front of them. Not only was Hatori my doctor, but he was the one closest to my heart besides Kureno. Since Kureno left with your friend, Uotani, I only had Hatori left and I wasn't going to let him go. You must disappear; this is why he'll erase your memories. He does what ever I tell him to because he loves me as well."

"He fears you! You're dumb enough to believe that if you take away any privilege a person has and make them do whatever you say that means they love you!" Hana said and jumped to her feet, planting them firmly on the ground. "That's not love they feel, it's fear. You've instilled fear in every member of the Jyunishii!"

Akito slapped her, hard. "You little bitch! You think because he's fucked you a few times that he loves you!" she yelled and jumped to her feet as well. "He's only seeking solace right now because he can actually touch you, you're nothing more than a common whore!"

"Shut-up!" Hana yelled and whipped her hand across the smaller girls face. "Shut the fuck up!"

Akito was stunned; she brought her hand up to her cheek. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed, her eyes filled with hatred. "You'll pay!"

"What are you going to do?" she asked, a little bolder. "A sick little girl like you? What can you possibly do to me?"

"It won't be me that does it," she said and a few large men ran in the room. "Take her away and teach her a lesson. Show her the consequences of taking what is rightfully mine!"

"Hatori will never be yours!" she screamed as they dragged her away. "Never!"

----------------------------------

Hatori drove to Shigure's house, his eyes frantic and his imagination running wild. _Please let her be at Shigure's house, please_, he pleaded in his mind and looked over to Saya, humming next to him. He picked up his cell phone and called his cousin, breathing a sigh when Tohru picked up. "Tohru, is Saki there with you?" he asked.

"No, she won't home a while ago," Tohru replied. "Why?"

"She's not at home!" Hatori exclaimed, fear growing in his stomach. "She wasn't there when I got home."

"Oh no!" Tohru yelled.

"What?" he replied.

"She went to see Akito, I told her not to and she said she wouldn't," she replied. "She knows about what Akito wants you to do."

"How does she know that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tohru replied. "Oh my God!"

"What?" he repeated.

"She's pregnant, Hatori," Tohru yelled into the receiver. "She's pregnant with your child!"

"I'll call you later," he replied and hung up, changing his course to the Souma Main House. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, looking over at Saya. "Stay there," he instructed and ran inside, straight to Akito's room. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Akito asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid," he said with unmasked rage. "Where is Saki?"

"Oh, her, I don't know," he replied and sipped his tea.

"Damnit Akito!" he yelled and flipped the table over, gripping the girl by the shoulders. "Where is she?"

"Why?" Akito screamed. "Why is she so important when I'm here? You used to be so obeying. Why are you being so insubordinate now?"

"Because I love her," he replied.

"I love you, isn't that enough!" she yelled and held onto Hatori's shoulders. "Why do you need her when you have me?"

"I don't love you, Akito," he replied. "I love her, now if you don't tell me where she is I'll be forced to do something drastic."

"You'll never find her in time anyway," she replied and turned away from him. "She's in the cat box, she'll die soon."

Hatori ran to where the room made for Kyo was, his heart racing a mile a minute. He grasped the bars and looked through to see Hana lying in a pile of her own blood in the middle of the room. A few men stood around her, unbuckling their pants and laughing to each other. "Stop!" he yelled and began rattling the bars. "Let her go! Open this damn door!"

"We only open if Akito tells us to," one guy replied and pulled his pants down, flipping her over onto her back. "And you're not Akito," he added while the other guys helped him to pull off Hana's clothes.

"You got a fine girl here," another one said with a smirk.

Hatori watched in horror as they proceeded to indulge in their own fantasies with his beloved Saki. Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed in pain, throwing her head back. She began to cry when she saw Hatori standing behind the door, the tears sliding into her hair.

"Hatori…" she whispered, reaching her hand back to him only she have it pulled back down. "Help me!"

Hatori felt the tears slipping down his face as she screamed for him and he stood defenseless to help her. "I'm sorry, Saki," he whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please."

------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed and sorry it was so short.

Yoko Touma


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I only own Saya.

"Blah"-talking

_Blah_-thinking

--------------------------------------

Your Curse, My Cure

Chapter Nine

----------------------------------

Hatori cradled Hana against his frame when he was finally able to get into the cat box. He wept into her hair, mumbling apologies over and over again until his grew hoarse.

"Hatori…" she whispered and lifted her hand, touching his face. "I'll forgive even when you erase my memories. I promise I'll forgive you and I'll never forget you, even if you make me."

"Saki," he whispered as his tears fell onto her cheeks, mingling with her own. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Alright," she said weakly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car, placing her in the backseat.

"Mommy, what happened?" Saya said and began crying when she saw the state her surrogate mother was in. "Who hurted you!"

"Saya, let mommy rest," Hatori said and began to drive, staying silent the whole trip. He carried her into the hospital and told them the story he prepared, and then walked with them as they took her to a room. After a few hours of waiting a nurse came out with a clipboard in her hand.

She placed it in the shelf on the door and walked over to him, a smile on her face. "She's fine and the baby wasn't damaged at all, you have nothing to worry about," she said. "You can see her now, if you'd like."

"Thank you," he replied and stood, relief spreading through his body as he pushed the door open. He stopped when he heard his name called and turned to see everyone walking over to him. "She's fine, come on in," he said and led them inside, sitting next to her in the chair by her bed. "I should've stayed with her at the office," he said and grabbed her hand. "This is all my fault."

"No, Hatori, you did everything you could do," Tohru said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was that damn Akito," Uo said from her spot against the wall, her arms crossed and her fingers digging into them. "He did this," she replied as tears slipped down her cheeks. "He did this."

"He's gone to far with this one," Shigure said. "Why'd he do it?"

"Because she's in love with me," Hatori replied.

"Hana being in love with you should have nothing to do with this," Tohru replied.

"Not Saki," he said and brushed hair out of her face. "Akito."

"He's gay!" Uo yelled.

"Akito is a woman, she was raised to act like a man by her mother," Shigure said and sighed. "I thought that might've been why."

"So, Hana was right," Tohru said with a gasp. "She suspected Akito being in love with you."

"I wish she hadn't of pried," Hatori said as tears slipped down his face again. "I'll be forced to erase her memory now."

"Just erase the rape," Tohru said, flinching at the word. "You don't have to erase everything."

"Akito won't stop until I do," he said sullenly. "I want to save her life, I have to do this."

"It's Kana all over again," Momiji said with a frown. "I'm sorry, Ha'ri."

"I always hate this part," he replied and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hatori, wait!" Tohru yelled. "Wait until a little after she wakes up, she how thing are. Please, give her love for you another chance, she'll pull through for you."

Hatori was hesitant before he took his hand away from her face. "Fine, but if things are still bad a month afterwards, then I'm erasing her memory," he said and placed his hand back in his lap.

"Thank you, you won't regret it," Tohru said with a smile.

----------------------------------------

Hana was released a week later and she drove home with Hatori, curled up on the couch and went to sleep. When she awoke, she sat up and turned the T.V. on while wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes glazed over when she turned to Lifetime and saw a show about a woman who was raped. She immediately turned the T.V. off and walked into the kitchen, where Hatori was making dinner.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said with a gentle smile.

"Hatori, I love you," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist, "you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," he replied and returned her embrace, rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt. "You know I love you, right?"

She nodded and looked up at him, her watery eyes closing slightly. "Please don't erase my memories, being with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me," she said and stood on her toes, bringing her lips to his. "I don't ever want to forget it," she added when she broke away. "Never."

"I won't erase them," he replied and rested his chin on her head.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he confirmed.

---------------------------------

Hana had begun slipping into depression, she had stayed locked in her room, coming out only to shower. She had paled considerably and had lost a few pounds, and her health began to fail. She lay in bed and stared at the wall, watching as the door opened and Hatori walked in.

"Saki, you have to come out sometime," he said and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her thigh. He withdrew when she flinched and placed his hand on his knee, a frown on his face. "Will you at least eat?"

She pulled the cover up higher over her head and curled up into a ball. Chewing on her thumbnail, she stared at the inner side of the blanket.

"Saya misses you," he said and pulled the cover down from over her head. "Won't you at least play with her?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered and pulled the cover back over her head.

Hatori sighed and left the room, picking Saya up and leaving out the door. He drove to Shigure's house and sat at the table with Tohru while Saya sat on the couch, quietly.

"I don't know what to do," he said and stared into his cup of coffee. "She's completely distanced herself from me _and_ Saya. She won't eat, I don't know if she sleeps and she won't even talk to me."

"It's really that bad?" Tohru asked.

"She told a few weeks ago not to erase her memory but she's miserable," he said and sighed. "Saya's miserable as well, I've never seen her so upset."

"What are you going to do?" Tohru asked, even thought the answer was evident.

"What else? I'm going to erase her memory and Saya's," he said.

"Saya's?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I want to keep Saya so I'm going to erase her memory of Saki," he said then smiled a little. "I know, selfish of me, huh?"

"A little but you should be able to hold on to something," Tohru said with a smile of her own. "You and Hana were so happy, though."

"Until Akito stepped into the picture, we were," he said and looked up at her. "I'll be fine, though, I've had to do this before."

"You shouldn't have to do it again, it's not fair!" Tohru said.

"That's what I get for giving in to my desires when I should've just backed away," he replied. "You think I would've learned from the first time."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Tohru said and patted his hand. "It won't do you any good."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "Now I know why you and Saki are such good friends, you're really supportive."

"I try to be," she replied and smiled.

"I guess I better get home and get this over with," he said and stood, picking Saya up and leaving with a sad smile on. "I always hate this part," he said when he got in the car and looked over at Saya next to him. He placed his hand over her eyes, sighing and biting his lip as he saw the flash of light. He started the car and began to drive, avoiding looking over at the now unconscious Saya. He pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, leaving Saya in the car. He walked into his bedroom and pulled the covers down from over Hana's head. He leaned over her and covered her eyes with his hand, holding her down when she began to struggle. "I'm sorry, Saki," he said while looking away.

"Hatori, please, no!" she yelled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, please give me another chance!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the familiar white light filled the room and her hands fell from his collar. He wept for a few minutes before picking her up and walking back to the car. He drove back to Shigure's house and knocked on the door, Hana still in his arms.

"Hatori," Tohru said looking down at her unconscious friend in his arms. "Already?"

He pushed Hana into her arms and turned on his heel, walking back to the car and driving home. He tucked Saya into her bed and went to his room, crawling into bed and crying because he could still smell her on his pillows. The next morning he set to work packing up all of Hana's things and dropping them off on the porch of Shigure's house, he couldn't bear to see her yet. He returned home and washed his sheets, replacing them with new ones.

"Daddy, why you working so hard?" Saya asked while she watched T.V.

"Just want to get all this stuff done," he replied and went into his room, opening his drawer and pulling out the teddy bear she gave him. He opened the locket and took out the picture of the red-haired woman, replacing it with Hana's. He clasped the necklace around his neck and placed it under his shirt, his expression sorrowful. "No, the part I really hate, is this part," he whispered and fell onto his bed, missing her smell. "I'm an idiot."

**_FIN_**

------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed and yes this was the last chapter, but hopefully a sequel will follow soon. R&R please and tell me what you think.

Yoko Touma


End file.
